Ash Catches A Missingno!
by dejikonyo
Summary: Yep, thats the title! if Ash already screws up too much, Think about the Pokemon thats not a pokemon when he catchs it! Rated PG for murder attempts and a smal amount of bibical refrence.


Ash catches a Missingno!  
By Andee Lewis  
  
It was 4 months after Ash had become a Pokemon Master. He had decided to go see some old friends with Misty and Brock. They were in Viridian city. They walked up to the Old Guy near the exit.  
"Hey! How ya doin'?" Ash said.   
"...Just fine.." the guy said as he drank some coffee.  
"Oooooookay..." said Ash  
"Want me to show you how to catch Pokemon?!!?" said the Old guy.  
"Uh, No! I already know how!" said Ash. The old guy gave him a look like this ¬_¬ as Ash walked away with Misty and Brock behind him.  
"What a strange guy." Said Ash.  
"Yeah." Said Brock.  
"Chuuu." Replied Pikachu.  
"Hey, I know! Why don't we go to Cinnibar Island?" asked Misty.  
"Great idea, Misty!" replied Brock. And so they went to to Pallet town and surfed on Lapras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking along the sea at Cinnibar island.  
"This sure is a nice place!" said Ash.  
"Yeah!" agreed Misty.   
"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu.  
Before Brock could say a word some big thing jumped out of the water. It looked like a cross between a Charizard, a Poliwrath, a Clefable and an oversized Weedle and a bit of Bellsprout thrown in. It was a Missingno.  
"AAAH! What the H*ll is that?!!!?" said Ash. Misty elbowed him in the chest for the use of bad language while the kids had all been tuned into Kids WB.   
"Ash, use your Pokedex!" said Brock. Ash pointed the Pokedex at Missingno and it's picture showed up on the little screen.   
"MiSSinGNo. This pokemon has very high attack power and very low defense." said Dexter. It went dead. Ash closed it up and started whacking it. Unfortunatly all Ash did was knock everying inside of it out-of-place.  
"Well, if it's a Pokemon I'm gonna catch it!!!" said Ash.  
"Ash, it might not even be a Pokemon!!" said Misty. She pointed out it looked like cross between a Charizard, a Poliwrath, a Clefable and an oversized Weedle and a bit of Bellsprout thrown in. Ash didn't care. He commanded Pikachu to use Thunder Shock.  
"Pika...CHU!"   
Zapitty! Missingno fainted.   
"Ash, STOP!" yelled Brock. He was too late. Ash had thrown his Pokeball. It shook a bit. There was a little orange light on the Pokeball. Suddenly everything flashed. Misty's knees were in place of her neck. Everything was out of place. People's eyes were on their stomachs and many other places. There were feet in places of noses and noses in places of feet. The pokemon were the same way.  
"Pikaaaaa!" Yelled Pikachu. It had never been so mad at Ash in it's measely, stupid little messed-up life.  
"Oh, now I remember. Missingno isn't a real Pokemon. It doesn't even have a number. Get it?! Missingno! Missing number! Hahahaha-" Brock looked at Ash with a a mad expression on his stomach. Ash couldn't tell if people were mad or not. He didn't even know where his eyes were. Misty leaped on Ash and punched him with her foot and kicked him with her elbow.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" she screamed .  
Poof! A priest appered out of nowhere(OMG! Bibical refrence in POKEMON!!! X_x).   
"Why do you continue to beat him so hard?" he said to Misty.  
"Listen, Mr.- where's my nose?" asked Brock.   
"Right there!" The priest pointed to Brock's butt with his ear. "Where the Lord must have placed it!" There was another poof and he dissappeared.  
Misty continued to beat Ash. The Twirps' Pokemon all popped out of their Pokeballs. Bulbasaur, Lapras, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Vulpix, Onix, Geodude, Pineco, Zubat, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Horsea, Goldeen and Poliwag. They all had mad expressions on unusual body parts. Pikachu and Togepi as well. But Missingno was there too. Missingno seemed O.K. In fact, it seemed pretty happy. Team Rocket bursted out of the Pokemart with stolen Dental Floss.  
"We know who's fault this is!" screamed Jesse. Words had come out of her hair.  
"I don't think I can even eat my Donuts anymore!" sobbed James. Tears were pouring from his neck onto his sexy bod.  
"Where's da tweirp?" said Meowth. Mad cat eyes were on his right arm. Misty had stopped beating Ash. She had become too tired. She lay down on her misplaced hair.  
"I'm ugly!" wailed James. "I've never experienced being ugly before- It's all new to me!"  
Ash stood up on his shoulders. He rubbed what had replaced his head with his knee.  
"Listen! I didn't know it would do that!" said Ash. His mouth was on his hat.  
"Pipipi! Pikachu! Pika! Cha! Pikachu!" said Pikachu.  
"Meowth, What'd it say?" Asked Jesse.  
"Da Pikachu said fer everone to start killin' da tweirp wit' any weapon they can get their hands on!" said Meowth "Heh, maybe it's not so stupid after all!"   
People searched their pockets. Gum wads, paper clips, the common lint... They unfortunatly found nothing.  
"There's nothing, and we can't buy guns! They've been banned from Cinnibar Island!" said some random dude.  
"And besides, how would we pull the trigger?" asked some random lady. She had toes for fingers.  
"I've got matches." said some dude way in the back of the crowd. It was Giovanni.  
All the towns people crowded around Giovanni. Giovanni walked forward with a lit match in his eyebrow. He threw it onto Ash. He wanted Ash to turn into.. Well, Ash.   
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed. He jumped into the water. He started to swim away with his knees. He didn't go very fast, but he was glad the flames were out. A large, angry mob jumped into the water. Unfortunatly everyone landed on Lapras, and everyone at the bottom of the pile died because they were stabbed with the spike thingys on Lapras' back. Jesse, James and Meowth were the only ones who weren't stupid enough to jump. They were feeling sorry for themselves.   
"I'm ugggllllllyyy...." James sobbed.  
"I used to be really beautiful.." cried Jesse.  
"Kwitcher whinin'! We gotta kill da twirp!" Yelled Meowth.  
"Well, Meowth, you're not so pretty yourself." James told Meowth. Meowth jumped up and scratched what used to be James' face.  
"Owchee!" James squealed as he grabbed his face. Everybody who was alive all got off Lapras' back, one by one. Misty pointed out to the sea.  
"He's over there!" she yelled. Ash was overwater. He was trying to get back to Pallet Town. News had already spread around the world that Ash Ketchum caught a Missingno.  
"Get him!!" yelled Brock. Lapras was trying to get blood off it's back, still with a couple of live people on it. Poof! The Priest appeared again, but this time in the water.  
"Why do you continue to swim away?" he said. "There will be angry mobs in other towns, too. News had been spead around the glorius world the Lord hath made!!!!"  
"So I should turn back and let them kill me?" asked Ash.  
"That's right! I prayed that you'd finally catch on!!!" replied the Priest. Poof! He dissappeared again. Ash giggled evily. He knew his mom would protect him. And maybe Gary's sister, too. He kept on swimming. And as he did a large Seadra appeared before him.  
"AAACCKK!" Ash screamed. Istead of words, bubbles danced out of his mouth. He turned around before thinking and before he knew it he was in front of a big angry mob.  
"Eh...hehe....he...hehe...heh." said Ash  
"Ash.... We've decided that it's okay that you pretty much ruined out lives." Said Misty calmly.  
"Really?!!?!" said Ash. "Wow! Great!"  
"Want a hurts donut?" Asked Brock.  
"Sure! I'm hungry!" said Ash. Jesse slapped him across whatever replaced his head.  
"Hurts, don't it?!" said James.   
"But I thought you forgave me!"   
"Knowing you, we thought you'd definitly fall for it!" Yelled a voice coming from the back of the mob. It was Gary. He had walked forward to the front. "I never thought you could be that STUPID!"  
"S! T! U! P! I! D!" yelled the Cheerleaders. "Yaaaaaaay!" Brock was dazed.   
"Hi, girls! How about those phone numbers now?" he asked.  
"5! 5! 5! - 5! 5! 5! 5!" the Cheerleaders said.  
"HEY!! That's NOT a real phone number!!!" yelled Brock.  
"Deal with it! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" they yelled as they twirled around their pom-poms.   
"Oh well," Brock sighed. "I guess later I'll just look for porn on the internet."  
Suddenly, and small van arrived. Professor Oak and Professor Elm leaped out of it, along with Delia Ketchum and Mimey.  
"Ash Ketchum!" Elm, Oak and Delia said at once.   
"Ash.. I thought I raised you to be smart- Where did I go wrong, Ash?! Where?!?" Delia said as she slapped Ash across the what used to be his face, leaving a big handprint.  
"I'm sorry Ash, but we'll have to take Pikachu away. Pokemon trainers can't have Pokemon their not worthy of! We'll take all the others, too." Oak said as he pressed a button on a remote control. The door to the van opened. All Ash's Pokemon stampeded into the van where there had been a small buffet of and Pokemon-sized martinis.  
"B-But.... You can't do that!!!!" Yelled Ash.  
"I'm sorry, but we can. It's perfectly legal." said Elm as he pressed a button on a different remote and the van door shut. Everyone was glaring at Oak. Then they set their eyes to Elm. Then Oak. Then Elm.   
"Hey!! Isn't anyone gonna look at me?!?" yelled Delia. Everyone looked at her. "That's better." She smiled.  
"Now, Ash. That thing has to go!" said Oak, pointing to MissingNo.  
"Wait, Professor," Elm said. "What will happen if we get rid of it? We can't risk it. We could destroy the PokeWorld! All Pokemon would be wiped out! Extinct! And then any survivors would have to live in.... AMERICA!!" Everyone gasped.  
"If the pokeworld is destroyed, then it's not our fault. The damage is the trainer's responsibillty. And besides, we can't go to America like THIS!" Oak told Elm. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.   
"B-but... What if I let it go?" asked Ash.  
"I'm afraid that wouldn't make any bit of difference, Ash. We'll have to.....reset."  
"NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.   
"But I haven't saved it since before I caught my Mew!" said some random guy.  
'Wouldn't you rather save and be stuck like this or be back to normal?"  
"Back to normal, I guess.I'll just buy a LifeShark(LifeShark is not a real gameboy product. I made it up)." Sighed the random guy as he huggled his Mew.   
"Now, is everybody ready?" asked Oak. Everyone replied,"Yes."  
This was it. The Reset. Oak had set out a big piece of metal, supposedly a really big remote, with a big red button and an anntena. It took Elm, Oak, Brock, and Gary to push it (Professor Satoshi-san didn't construct it well). There was a white flash. And so, the game was... Reset.  
  
~*~*T-H-E-E-N-D*~*~  
  
  
  
~~~*Author's Notes*~~~  
  
Hey, hoped ya like it. If you did, you could maybe review for me? Domo Arigtou!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pokemon isn't mine. It belongs to Satoshi, In Japan, and his friend, Ken. Ken drew all the Pokemon. Aren't both Satoshi-san and Ken-san great?  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
If I get enough requests, I might continue the fic. I'm looking for about 20-30 requests. And if I really do get that many, I'll continue. But please do notice, it probably won't be done fore a long long long time. I am a very busy person(Actually my mom is which make me busy). So please be patent!   



End file.
